Talk:Creddie/@comment-5046488-20121008140956/@comment-3999180-20121009193021
You guys are the flaming best ever. That's all. :) I don't understand either. :P I think that because so many people prefer Sam's character over Carly's (or just Jennette over Miranda, let's get real here xD), that it's kind of blinding them to the fact that the show is actually about '''Carly'.'' :O Yes, it's about Carly and her friends, but nevertheless, it's i'Carly', and not iSam, iFreddie, iSpencer, or iGibby (although to be fair, that last one was from an episode. xD See iGibby for details. :D). :o As much as we all love the other characters, it's about Miranda's character, not Jennette's. :o It's about Carly, not Sam. :o It doesn't matter how popular or amazing or talented Jennette is (because dude. she is. :D); this still isn't her show. :o (But she's getting her own show, for those of you who are planning to watch Sam & Cat! xD) Anyway, got a little distracted there. xD Let me just clarify: I LOVE Sam. Sam used to be my favorite character because she was hilarious. :) I'm just saying that the people who watch the show because they love Sam and want everything for her are of course going to get upset that everything doesn't go her way, because it's not her show, no matter how much talent she has or how much we all love her. :o And of course you'll still cheer for it and want it and even get it sometimes, and that's okay! :) But we shouldn't expect it to be all about Sam, or for her to be the main focus, since it's not actually supposed to be about her as the main focus. :o I'll back up here and explain something, because somehow I think I forgot to explain where I based this theory of mine. xD Maybe this isn't accurate, but it seems to me that it is, at least like 95% of the time...xD Anyway, it seems that a lot of the people who ship Seddie like it because they like Sam. :o Or because they like Jennette. :o I'm not saying Seddie has no value or can't be cute or that the sole reason you like it is because of Sam/Jennette. xD I'm just saying that a lot of the Seddiers seem to like it because they love Sam so much, and base it on what her feelings are. :o If you look at it, it makes sense. :o If your favorite character is Sam and you watch the show for her (because let's face it she's awesome ;D) and want her to be the most important character because that's how you see her, and she seems to want Freddie, of course you'd probably ship that. :o I think that's why Creddiers get so confused about it. :o Most of us like or love Sam, but she's not our favorite. :o If you ship because of what Sam seems to want, you'll probably go with Seddie, at least right now. :o Or if you ship because you want the most impressive and coolest things for Sam, of course you'd want the main guy for her (and I don't mean Gibby...xD)! :) And since Sam/Jennette is more popular than basically anyone else right now, of course more people ship that. :o That's just what I think. xD Personally, I ship because of Freddie. xD I always ship because of the guy. :) If the guy's sweet and I love him, I want him to be with whoever he wants, and in this case, I know that's Carly. :) It's been her from the beginning, and it's still her. :) It's precious and adorable and that's why I ship it. :) If Freddie had started out with a secret (not completely secret from the audience, because i dislike those :P) crush on Sam, I'd probably be on the Seddie page leaving some comment about being a warrior or whatever, right now. xD But I ship because of Freddie. :) I guess maybe it depends on your character of choice. :o I always go with what the guy characters want, myself. :) Anyway, I hope this doesn't mortally offend anyone, because I don't intend it that way, I promise! :o People would probably vouch for me on that, because everyone on here probably knows I'm like paranoid I'll hurt someone's feelings. xD Anyway, that's just my opinion. :) Sorry the comment's so long and probably horribly worded. xD I'm tired. xD